1. Field
The following description relates to an electrode and a device for detecting biosignal, and a method of using such an electrode or device.
2. Description of Related Art
Biological systems frequently have electric activities associated with them. Thus, a human body may be considered a type of conductor through which the electric activities may be detected. A modest amount of current is generated throughout several portions of the body due to biological processes and movement of ions. Thus, physiological phenomena taking place internally within a human body may be measured by detecting current generated at various portions of the body or by detecting a change in the current in response to an external stimulus. For example, an electrocardiogram (ECG), an electromyogram (EMG), an electroencephalogram (EEG), a galvanic skin resistance (GSR), an electrooculogram (EOG), a body temperature, a pulse, a blood pressure, a body movement, and the like are biosignals that may be measured. Technology for analyzing and applying such measurements for various purposes of controlling diseases and general healthcare is currently under research. Detection of changes in such biosignals may require the use of an electrode for measuring a bioelectric signal within a living body. A conventional type of electrode that is applied to a body surface and detects a biopotential signal may include a hydrogel nonpolarizable electrode connector. The connector may include a snap in point-contact with the connector included in a system or a lead wire.